


we get so disconnected

by kiwikihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, literally just them kissing that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Kihyun takes Minhyuk's breath away.





	we get so disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I was just practicing writing kiss scenes. Not sure if I made any improvement but I did make myself soft

“Just kiss me, you short bastard.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened in surprise for a second before laughter overcame them, scrunching up his face and dimpling his cheeks. He giggled softly, and one of the hands that had been resting at the base of Minhyuk’s neck drifted up into his blonde hair. Pushing gently, Kihyun brought Minhyuk’s face closer to his until their noses were touching, making Minhyuk grin. His hands on Kihyun’s waist circled all the way around and pulled him flush against his body, earning him another giggle and a playful tug to his hair.

“I love you,” Minhyuk murmured, rubbing his nose side to side against Kihyun’s before nosing downwards, tilting his head and capturing the other's lips in an eager kiss.

Sighing contently through his nose, Kihyun tugged Minhyuk closer – if it was even possible – and nipped at his lower lip playfully. It was enough to spur Minhyuk on, and the hands that were circled around Kihyun’s waist came up to his face, cupping his cheeks. The hold on his cheeks allowed Minhyuk to manoeuvre Kihyun as he wanted, tilting his head back ever so slightly as he deepened the kiss, tongue peeking out between their lips, teasingly swiping at Kihyun.

The hand Kihyun didn't have in Minhyuk’s hair found its way under the front of his t-shirt, and he ran his palm flat against the warm skin of his abdomen before sliding around to his back, holding him close. Their tongues finally met inside Kihyun's mouth and Minhyuk whined, never one to be quiet for very long.

Especially not with Kihyun invading each one of his senses.

Thumbs absentmindedly stroking Kihyun’s cheeks, it was Minhyuk’s turn to sigh. As their lips moved in tandem, his mind wandered, getting lost in the intricacies of Kihyun’s lips and tongue. Sometimes he would lose his breath just by looking at Kihyun, unable to say the words he really wanted to, the affectionate, passionate sentiments that swirled around his mind. So he hoped that losing his breath while kissing Kihyun was a good enough substitute, crowding close and trying to express everything he felt with eager movements.

The grip Kihyun had on Minhyuk’s hair tightened as he pushed himself closer for a brief moment, pressing into the kiss harder before pulling away, but Minhyuk didn’t want to let go of him just yet. They stayed close, and Minhyuk laughed when Kihyun knocked their foreheads together.

“Love you, too,” Kihyun finally replied, smiling up at the taller man, a smile Minhyuk could never resist kissing.

This time was no exception.

Dipping his head, Minhyuk kissed him again, this time just a press of closed lips tugged upwards in identical smiles. But he couldn’t just stop at one, and continued kissing Kihyun, missing his aim every now and again until he was just kissing at his jaw, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, accompanied by the sound of tinkling laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> every time I see Kihyun I just wanna smooch his face, so I got fictional Minhyuk to do it for me
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/kiwikihyuk)


End file.
